As the interlayer insulation film for semiconductors, oxide films (SiOx films) prepared in accordance with the chemical vapor deposition process (the CVD process) are mainly used at present. However, due to the great permittivity, the use of inorganic insulation films such as oxide films is becoming difficult as faster semiconductors exhibiting more excellent performance are required. Therefore, the application of organic materials to obtain interlayer insulation films having a small permittivity is studied. For the organic material used for the interlayer insulation film, excellent heat resistance and electric properties and a small permittivity are required.
Heretofore, polyimide resins, polyquinoline resins and poly-quinoxaline resins have been studied as the organic material (for example, refer to Patent Reference 1).
However, polyimide resins have drawbacks in that heat resistance is poor, permittivity is great and moisture absorption is great, and the application of polyimides has been limited to some types of semiconductor elements such as bipolar semiconductor elements from the standpoint of the reliability.
Although polyquinoline resins and polyquinoxaline resins exhibit a combination of more excellent heat resistance, a smaller permittivity and a smaller moisture absorption than the polyimide resins, polyquinoline resins and polyquinoxaline resins are thermoplastic, and patterns of the resins are deformed when the resins are exposed to a temperature higher than the glass transition temperature. This phenomenon occasionally causes a problem in the production of semiconductors.    [Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-195853